Sonic: Say Something
by LordiusBiscuit
Summary: Based on post reboot of the comic books; Who is Monkey Khan? A kind hearted, outstanding, physically fit, royalty, and lastly Sally's boyfriend. What makes it worse Sonic still has feelings... This is a Sonic-Sally-Khan story... so... read if you like either XD


**Say Something**

**By Lordius-Biscuit**

**Based on post reboot of the comic books; Who is Monkey Khan? A kind hearted, outstanding, physically fit, royalty, and lastly Sally's boyfriend. What makes it worse Sonic still has feelings...**

**This is a Sonic-Sally-Khan story... so... read if you like either XD**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, before I get started on this short story (probably just ten chapters), I want to let you know about this story. Archie Comic's recently did a reboot because of a copyright lawsuit with Ken Pender's characters, which resulted in Sega losing the right to use them.**

**So, story is rebooted, but Sega got super strict with Sonic's mandates. As of now Sonic doesn't have actual family members (they say Uncle Chuck is a uncle figure to everyone... :l ) and he cannot have a girlfriend... so that means no Sonic and Sally D: (if you never read my stories or seen my DA you wouldn't know I am a die hard Sonic and Sally fan...) **

**In the old comics, (before reboot) Sally and Khan had a little thing for each other (I thought it was cute X3 ) but then they broke up under the fact Sally felt she ended things bad with Sonic and should give it another chance... Khan respected that decision. Even after they split up, Khan showed love for Sally and even tried to save her when she was robotacized.**

**Setting: Takes place in the new story. Sonic doesn't relize Sally's been dating Khan for a while now (his old and new memories are getting mixed up) So please read and review- AND OF COURSE ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

"With my solitude, I hold this even to celebrate the Freedom Fighter's recent victory!" King Max, a healthy middle aged King stood at his table, holding up a glass of wine for the toast. At the same table of the King, the Freedom Fighters sat, while the ballroom held other tables for other guest. "You all have shown great bravery... we all hope you know how proud we are..."

A round of glass clanged followed by a round of applauds. Taking a seat Max had a giddy smile, "so Sally dear..."

"Yes father?" Sally looked up, her mouth full, Sonic chuckled a little.

"Have you noticed that empty seat?" Max folded his hands together, still giddy.

Sally looked to her right, Sonic, then to her left at the other end of the table that was empty, "I do now... do we have a guest coming?"

"Certainly," Max nodded.

Sally had a blank expression, "...who?"

"Me of course," a voice nearly spooked Sonic and Sally, it was Monkey Khan. Sally squealed jumping up to hug him. They shared a long awaited kiss that made Sonic glare at him. Some of the others had a confused expression that soon faded, remembering their new life.

"Hey Khan..." Sonic said allowed.

"Hello, Sonic," Khan smiled with Sally in his one arm, putting out a hand shake. Sonic shook his hand still glaring at him, he had to hand it to him- he was something else...

"I'm glad you could make it..." Sally took a seat, as Khan took his seat as well still holding hands with Sally, "I thought you said you were coming next week."

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I hadn't dear," Khan smiled.

"So I presume the political feud in your region has ended?" Rotor asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Fortunately, but with the shattered world crisis that only raised tensions..." Khan shrugged, "but politics are to be heavy on my schedule, for now is a time to celebrate your victory... you all did outstanding..."

"Thanks..." Sonic blurted eating his food.

"Sugar, hog," Bunnie smiled trying to sound calm, "can you not talk with your mouth full?" this bothered her more than it should. But she seen him act this way before, and trying to keep Sonic acting like a jealous five year old was extremely difficult.

"Sure, if you don't drink like a alcoholic tonight..." Sonic nodded, taking a sip of water.

Antoine, Rotor, and Tails nearly busted out into laughter, quickly tightening their lips. Sally looked over to Sonic, "what's gotten into you?"

"Oh... nothing... I was just trying to help, Bunnie," Sonic shrugged, "she tried to push the front door to the lab for forty minutes last Thursday..."

"But that's a sliding door..." Tails pointed out but then paused, "oh... you're saying she was too drunk to know the difference..."

"I wouldn't go on..." Rotor whispered, then cleared his throat, "so... King Max how are you doing?"

"Oh very well, Rotor," Max smiled.

While King Max went on and on about random things and funny antidotes of his time as a young lad and young king, Sonic kept sending dirty looks at Khan. Was it childish? Certainly, Amy had noticed this quickly. After dinner, while everyone was dancing in the ball room Amy approached Sonic on this.

"Sonic?" Amy walked out to a balcony where Sonic was leaning over looking up at the night sky.

"Not now Amy..." Sonic huffed.

"This is about Khan, isn't it?" Amy walked to his side.

"...Yeah..." Sonic frowned, "I know things are different... but..."

"You still love her..." Amy nodded.

"I'm sorry Amy- I was being rude..." Sonic rubbed his temples, "Bunnie might try to strangle me tonight..."

"Now what friend would I be if I did that?" Bunnie stood in the door way to the balcony, in her dress with a light smile, "sugar-hog ah get why you're upset..."

"I just need to clear my head with some music-" Sonic jumped back to his cocky self, "dance it all out- Amy do you mind tagging along?"

"Sure!" Amy smiled jumping up as well.

"Alright then!" Bunnie clapped her hands together, "let's celebrate!"

"You have a limit, Bunnie," Sonic said putting his hand on her back as they walked back in.

"Ah'm a grown woman, sugar! I know my limit!" Bunnie scowled.

"We all hear the things you do to Ant' after hours, Bunnie," Sonic whispered, "you're one altercation away from an intervention."

"I said I wasn't mad at you, but don't push it," Bunnie whispered back, once Sonic walked over to Antoine he took a large step away from he.

"Hey, Ant..." Sonic stuffed his hands in his pockets, "just to let you know... we're here for you..." Sonic and Amy laughed.

Antoine chuckled, "I have it handled..." holding Bunnie by the waist he kissed her gently, "she's all I need..."

Sonic and Amy danced as some nice music played, the type where Amy had no excuse to touch Sonic. Amy would occasionally get a little too close, making Sonic gently push her back a little. Still a little upset, he managed to have a fun night with his friends. Returning home after trying to get Bunnie to stop talking to a pole, thinking it was Antoine for five minutes- he was ready to get to bed.

Walking through the front door of his house he called out, "hey mom and dad... I'm back..." after a silent response of Sonic closing the front door a small frown formed.

"Oh... that's right..." Sonic whispered. Walking down the hallway to his room he looked into his room to see Tails passed out on his bed. They always shared a room when younger, but Tails lived with his parents for a long while- now that they were gone too- it was just him and Sonic. Retiring to his bed he kicked off his shoes and placed his gloves on his night stand, getting under his covers he sighed and turned off his lamp light.

Sonic slept right into his nightmares of memories past. It was the night of the celebration for his return from space. The moment Sally broke his heart for the first time. The flashes of her yelling and slapping him kept playing back in his head. It came to an end finally when it played back Sonic shouting back.

"Say something..." Sally whispered, with tears in her eyes, "please..."

TBC


End file.
